


Harry Black und die Offenbarung des Runenkundelehrers

by Lafoga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad Boy Harry Potter, No shipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga
Summary: Harry Potter wurde von seinen Eltern Voldemort und Bellatrix zu einem herrischen und selbstgefälligen Jungen erzogen. Als jemand behauptet, dass sie nicht seine wahren Eltern sind, gerät sein Weltbild ins Wanken.
Kudos: 2





	Harry Black und die Offenbarung des Runenkundelehrers

Harry zog seine Krawatte fest und gab dem Hauselfen einen Wink, ihm in seinen Umhang zu helfen. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Das Grün seines Umhangs passte sehr gut zu seinen Augen. Er war zurecht ein Frauenschwarm mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und seiner blassen Haut.

Als er seinen privaten Schlafraum im Slytherindungeon verließ, folgten ihm die Blicke. Einige trauten sich nicht, ihn offen anzuschauen, und ihre Augen waren ehrerbietig zu Boden gerichtet. Draco Malfoy hatte schon auf ihn gewartet und hängte sich nun an seine Fersen, wie immer wenige Schritte hinter ihm oder sorgte im Notfall auch dazu, ihm den Weg frei zu räumen, sollte jemand unbedacht genug sein, ihm keinen Platz zu machen.

Harrys zweites Schuljahr hatte vor einigen Wochen begonnen. Es gab keine Annehmlichkeiten, die ihm sein Vater, _der_ Lord Voldemort, verwehrt und nicht bezahlt hätte. Es gab niemanden sonst, der drei persönliche Hauselfen im Schloss hatte, und keinem anderen Schüler wurde es gewährt, dass er seine selbstkreirte Krawatte trug – die silberne Schlange bedeckte den kompletten Stoff. Sein Vater liebte Harry und hütete ihn wie seinen eigenen Augapfel.

Als er den Frühstücksraum betrat, wurde es still. Viele der Anwesenden unterbrachen ihre Gespräche und drehten sich nach ihm um, einige seiner Mitschüler am Slytherintisch standen sogar auf und deuteten eine Verbeugung an. Der Schulleiter Snape ließ den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen aufblitzen. Amicus Carrow, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und seine Schwester Alecto, die Zaubertränke unterrichtete, nickten ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder in ein Gespräch vertieften. Alecto hatte ihren Ärmel ein Stück nach oben geschoben, wodurch das Todessermal zu sehen war. Harry beneidete sie darum – seit er fünf war, bettelte er seinen Vater an, auch ihm die Tätowierung einzubrennen, doch der Lord weigerte sich. Er wollte ihm den Schmerz ersparen und fand es unnötig, dass sein Sohn jedes Mal behelligt wurde, wenn er zu einem Treffen rief.

Harry ließ sich gerade Porridge von seinem Hauselfen auftun, als die Post ankam. Seine wunderschöne Schneeeule ließ ein Stück Pergament vor seinem Platz fallen, bevor sie sich ein Stück Toast vom bereitstehenden Tablett stibitzte und wieder wegflog. Harry betrachtete das Pergament aufmerksam, es war nicht mit einem Siegel versehen und zeigte auch sonst keine Hinweise über seinen Absender. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich wieder um einen anonymen Liebesbrief von einer seiner Bewunderinnen. Er schaufelte sich ein paar Löffel des Haferschleims in den Mund, bevor er das Band um die Pergamentrolle löste und anfing zu lesen.

„Harry, Lord Voldemort ist nicht dein Vater. Du wurdest adoptiert.“

Harry verschluckte sich und hustete seinen Bissen über den halben Tisch. Sein Magen drehte sich ihm um und er befürchtete, auch den Rest seines Porridges wieder loswerden zu müssen. Da schickte ihm irgendjemand eine profane Lüge. Es war unmöglich.

„Du wirst mehr wissen wollen. Triff mich in der ersten Stunde vor dem Korridor im dritten Stock. Komm allein.“

Keine Unterschrift, keine Abschiedsformel.

Harry machte sich nichts daraus, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu verpassen. Carrow würde ihm eine Privatstunde geben, wenn er die Inhalte nicht eh schon längst kannte. Er schüttelte Draco ab, der natürlich sehr neugierig war, wo er denn hinwolle, aber mit einem klaren Wort von ihm ging Draco schlurfend seines Weges.

Harrys Gedanken rasten, sein Herz pochte schnell und laut. Er verstand nicht, wer ihn so anlügen sollte, oder wie es die Wahrheit sein könnte. Lord Voldemort – nicht sein Vater? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Seine Mutter, Bellatrix Black, war schon vor Jahren gestorben, als sich die Auroren ein letztes Mal aufbäumten und versuchten, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Sie schafften es nicht, nahmen aber seine Mutter mit in den Tod.

Harry erwachte abrupt aus seinen Gedanken, als er die Tür am Korridor erreichte. Diese Räume standen leer, seit sein Vater den Stein der Weisen gefunden und genutzt hatte. Und auch jetzt war niemand hier. Entfernt waren die Schritte und das Gelächter seiner Mitschüler zu hören, die zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen unterwegs waren.

Als es still wurde und er entfernt Türen zuschlagen hörte, wollte Harry sich schon frustriert abwenden, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Die Person hatte einen schweren Mantel übergeworfen und die große Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass Harry im Halbprofil nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Der Mensch schwenkte kurz seinen knochigen Zauberstab und eine Tür sprang auf, durch die er selbst ging und in die Harry ihm folgte.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, drehte sich der Mann um und zog seine Kapuze ab. Harry war gleichzeitig erstaunt und schelte sich selbst, dass er die offensichtliche Lösung nicht gesehen hatte. Natürlich war es Dumbledore, der Lügen über ihn verbreitete. Harry hasste Dumbledore vom ersten Tag an. Obwohl er nur Lehrer für Runenkunde und damit kaum wichtiger als der Hausmeister war, lief er stets mit stolzem Blick und hocherhobenem Kopf durch die Schule. Er verneigte sich nicht vor Harry und behandelte ihn auch sonst wie jeden anderen Schüler. Harry hatte seinen Vater angebettelt, diesen alten Greis zu entlassen, aber dieser meinte nur, es wäre am besten so, wenn er wisse, wo Dumbledore war und er ihn immer im Blick behalten konnte.

Und so stand er nun vor ihm, dieser Dumbledore, und blickte ihn über seine alberne Halbmondbrille hinweg an, ohne Scheu und fast schon überheblich offen. Harry drehte sich um, um wieder zu gehen, doch die Tür war verschlossen und auch nicht mit einem „Alohomora“ zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass Diskussionen zwecklos waren, als drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um und schaute ihn wütend an. „Was wollen Sie?“ schleuderte er ihm entgegen, wobei seinem Mund nicht nur Worte, sondern auch Speichel entfuhr. Dumbledore blieb unbeeindruckt. Er öffnete seine Arme zu einer seiner ekelhaft freundlichen Gesten und setzte zu sprechen an.

„Harry“, sagte er, „ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören möchtest. Aber es ist wichtig. Es ist anders, als du denkst, und es gibt einen Grund, warum du im Unklaren gelassen wurdest. Harry, Voldemort und Black sind _nicht_ deine Eltern! Harry, dein Name ist nicht Black. Dein Name ist _Potter_!“ Dumbledore sprach das letzte Wort bedeutungsschwer aus, wahrscheinlich in Erwartung, dass Harry die Augen aufreißen und „Waaaaas? Potter? Die Potters?“ schreien würde, aber in Harry regte sich nichts. Harry Potter klang komisch in seinen Ohren, es passte nicht zu ihm. Und er hatte noch nie von einer Familie namens Potter gehört.

„Wer soll das sein? Was spinnen Sie sich noch in Ihrem alten Hirn zusammen?“

„Harry, Harry, Voldemort hat deinen Vater getötet, weil dieser dich beschützt hat. Und deine Mutter…“ Dumbledore brach ab und suchte nach einer Regung in Harrys Gesicht. Doch die blieb aus. Dass sein Vater tötete, war keine Überraschung, aber dass er Harrys leibliche Eltern umgebracht hatte, um ihn zu adoptieren, klang unwahrscheinlich, gar unmöglich.

„Harry, deine Mutter… sie lebt! Sie ist am Leben. Ihr Name ist Lilly Evans, nach ihrer Hochzeit Lilly Potter. Sie ist am Leben, aber… sie wurde nach dem Tod deines Vaters ins St. Mungos eingeliefert, da dein Adoptivvater es sich nicht nehmen ließ, sie mit einem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen. Sie ist nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne und kaum ansprechbar. Sie wird für immer in der Pflegeabteilung des Krankenhauses bleiben müssen. Und das nur, weil sie dich so liebte. Sie liebte dich mehr als ihr eigenes Leben!“

Harry war noch immer ungerührt. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass das stimmte. Er hatte die wirr abstehenden Haare von Bellatrix und den Charakter von Voldemort geerbt.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Aber es gibt jemanden, dem du mehr vertraust als mir und der dir das bestätigen kann. Harry“ - er riss die Augen hinter seiner kleinen Brille auf – „Severus Snape kannte deine Mutter. Frag ihn. Er weiß es!“

Mit einem stummen Wink von Dumbledores Zauberstab klackte die Tür hinter Harry. Der Junge drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Er wankte und wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. Warum hatte der Lehrer Snape erwähnt? Der Schulleiter war einer der loyalsten Anhänger seines Vaters. Harry wandte sich nach rechts und ging direkt zu dessen Büro. Er war der einzige Schüler, der die Passwörter für den Wasserspeier kannte. Als er auf der sich drehenden Treppe stand, zitterten seine Hände leicht.

„Severus“, begann Harry laut und ohne Begrüßung, „warum ist Dumbledore noch hier? Er ist ein Lügner! Wir müssen ihn feuern!“. Severus erhob sich und ging auf Harry zu. Er überlegte, ob er ihn an den Schultern packen und beruhigen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Der Junge war sehr empfindlich und konnte eine solche Geste schnell falsch verstehen, und wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr… Severus hatte schon einige Abreibungen bekommen, nur weil Harry irgendetwas in der Schule nicht passte: einen Hauselfen, der nicht Harrys Vorstellungen entsprach, nicht schnell genug gefeuert – zack, Cruciatusfluch. Das private Zimmer nicht groß genug (Severus hatte sich selbst davon überzeugt und es war riesig für einen einzelnen Jungen – aber es half nichts, der nebenan liegende Schlafraum für fünf Mädchen musste halbiert werden und war jetzt nur noch ein Drittel so groß wie Harrys Zimmer) – bam, drei Monate Drecksarbeit für den Lord erledigen, da man neben dem Direktorenamt ja auch nicht schlafen musste. Nein, er würde den Jungen nicht versuchen zu beruhigen! Er bot ihm lediglich mit einer Geste einen weichen Sessel an, in den Harry sich sinken ließ und wild gestikulierte, während er zu Atem kam.

„Harry, was ist los? Was hat Dumbledore getan? Du hast doch gar keinen Unterricht bei ihm!“

Harry sprang wieder von seinem Sessel auf und lief durch den Raum. „Er hat mich dennoch vollgequatscht. Er hat Lügen über mich und meine Eltern erzählt!“ Harry stand nun vor Snape und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, sodass es ihm nicht entging, wie dessen Gesicht nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen gleichmütigen Ausdruck verlor. Panik blitzte kurz auf. Harry fasste nun seinerseits Snape bei den Schultern und drückte zu: „Was? WAS? Du weißt etwas? Was ist los? Was ist das? Das ist doch eine Verschwörung!“ Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine Beine nachgeben, also hielt er sich noch mehr am Schulleiter fest. „Sag mir, was los ist!“

Snape entwand sich seinem Griff und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, sein Gesicht zeigte wieder die kalte Strenge, seine Stimme war beherrscht. „Harry, du weißt, dass ich Dumbledore nicht entlassen kann. Das ist eine Anweisung von deinem Vater! Bitte wende dich an ihn, er wird das für dich regeln!“

Harry sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Jetzt sah er wieder aus wie der Junge, der er noch war, wenn er sich nicht wie ein König aufführte. Er war verletzlich und damit höchst gefährlich.

„Harry, ich gebe dir heute frei. Wenn du willst, appariere ich dich zu deinem Vater oder du schickst ihm eine Eule. Ich verstehe, dass dich das sehr aufwühlt!“

Harry stand auf und verließ das Büro. Er ließ Severus zurück, der den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ, sobald er allein war. Der Blick in Harrys grüne Augen beschwor ihm immer wieder das Bild seiner geliebten Lilly herauf, aber auch das des widerlichen James. Wie gerne würde er Lilly besuchen, der er selbst das Schlimmste angetan hatte, was ein Mensch tun konnte. Eigentlich war Lilly keine Gefahr, nachdem Voldemort entschied, dass er die Prophezeiung umdeuten würde. Harry würde ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, einer, der sein Vermächtnis weiterführen würde, wenn er nur die richtige Erziehung genoss. Sein Vater weigerte sich, Harry herauszugeben, und so starb er mit einem kurzen grünen Blitz. Als die Mutter mit dem kleinen Jungen im Arm stand und bettelte, entschied Severus sich dazu, sie mit einem Imperiusfluch dazu zu zwingen, ihm das Kind zu übergeben. Damit rettete er ihr Leben. Und obwohl Voldemort nicht mehr viel echtes Leben in sich trug, übersah er nicht, wie viel Liebe Snape für dieses Schlammblut empfand. So zwang Voldemort ihn, den Cruciatusfluch so lange auf seine geliebte Lilly zu wirken, bis diese nur noch eine Hülle ihrer selbst war. Die Schreie und der schmerzerfüllte Blick durchdrangen Snapes Geist und zerbrachen sein Herz. Noch heute wachte er immer wieder schreiend aus dem Schlaf auf, mit Tränen in den Augen, wenn er sah, wie die wunderschöne Frau verlassen von sich selbst auf dem Boden lag, zusammengekrümmt und leer. Er würde das Voldemort niemals verzeihen. Und das wusste dieser. Er hatte ihn damit in der Hand.

Harry zog sich in sein privates Zimmer zurück, wo er sich an einen Brief setzte. Er war gerade viel zu aufgewühlt, um direkt mit seinem Vater zu reden. Sein Brief fiel kurz aus und war eine Mischung aus Vorwurf, Dumbledore zu entlassen, und Flehen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das Siegel verwischte, da er seine Hände noch immer nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte. Er schickte seine schnellste Eule, sodass er schon heute Abend Antwort erhalten konnte.

Doch damit lag er falsch. Voldemort, der großartigste und dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten, stand schon um die Mittagszeit vor seinem Zimmer, wo Harry auf seinem Bett lag und grübelnd die Decke anstarrte. Er überlegte, wie er schnell genug ein so guter Zauberer werden konnte, dass er Dumbledore selbständig vernichten konnte, als er das Klopfen hörte. Er gab einem Hauselfen einen Wink, die Tür zu öffnen, und setzte sich auf. Sein Vater schien in seiner Macht den ganzen Raum auszufüllen, besann sich beim Anblick seines Augensterns aber dazu, sich neben ihn zu setzen und ihm über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Mein Sohn, komm mit mir. Du hast Recht, nun ist Dumbledore zu weit gegangen. Das wird er kein weiteres Mal wagen!“

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. Er stand auf, ließ sich in den Umhang helfen und schaute in den Spiegel. Nun würde er seinen Vater erleben, wie er all sein Können einsetzte, um den Muggelfreund Dumbledore endgültig zu vernichten. Vielleicht durfte er selbst sogar den Todesstoß durchführen!

Sie fanden Dumbledore in dem kahlen Flur vor seinem winzigen Büro. Dieses war so weit weg von der großen Halle, dass sich nur selten andere Menschen hierhin verirrten. Dumbledore stand schon bereit, empfing Harry und Voldemort mit einer großen Geste, den Zauberstab erhoben. Die beiden mächtigen Zauberer schauten sich in die Augen, versuchten, die Zauber des Anderen vorauszusehen, und beide schickten sie zeitgleich die ersten Flüche los. Dumbledore wehrte den Cruciatusfluch ab, sein Entwaffnungszauber blieb jedoch erfolglos. In schneller Folge wechselten verschiedenfarbige Strahlen die Seiten, Dumbledore blutete an einigen Stellen, während das rechte Auge des Lords nervös zuckte und ihm die Sicht erschwerte. Aber es zeichnete sich kein Gewinner ab. Schweiß rann dem alten Mann von der Stirn. Harry wurde immer aufgeregter, er feuerte seinen Vater an, doch dieser war voll auf den Kampf fixiert. Hatte er anfangs einige seiner Zauber mit einem fiesen Lachen geschickt, so war er nun völlig still und murmelte nur gelegentlich die Zauberformeln vor sich hin. Seine Kräfte schienen zu schwinden. Und Harry wurde nervös, sodass er sich dazu entschied, seinem Vater zu helfen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore und schrie „Avada Kedabra“. Nichts geschah. Nicht einmal ein Funke kam aus seinem Zauberstab. Er fluchte und versuchte dasselbe mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Er schimpfte, dass es Carrow auf Geheiß seines Vaters verboten war, ihm schon jetzt die unverzeihlichen Flüche beizubringen. Die Flüche, die er schon beherrschte, prallten wirkungslos an Dumbledore ab.

Alle Beteiligten waren so in den Kampf vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, wie sich eine weitere Person von hinten anschlich. Snape stand hinter Voldemort und Harry, den Blick auf das Geschehen gerichtet, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er zögerte lange, zitterte, sein Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern und seinen Ohren. Es fühlte sich wie in Zeitlupe an, als er die Formel sprach und Voldemort von hinten mit einem Beinklammerfluch belegt wurde. Er entfaltete nicht seine ganze Wirkung, der mächtige Zauberer kämpfte bereits dagegen an, doch verlor er seinen Zauberstab und sank auf die Knie, gerade lange genug, dass Dumbledore zu Harry rennen und ihn am Arm packen konnte. Sofort danach drehte sich alles um die Beiden und Harry begriff, dass sie disapparierten. Es hieß, dass nur Voldemort dazu in der Lage war, aber anscheinend hatte sich der ehemalige Schulleiter ein Schlupfloch freigehalten.

Harry sah Snapes Gesicht vor sich, einer der treuesten Diener seines Vaters, der ihm in den Rücken gefallen war. Snapes Leben war so gut wie vorbei, er würde wahrscheinlich nicht in den Genuss kommen, schnell zu sterben. Er würde leiden, das wusste Harry, und die Haare an seinen Armen stellten sich auf. Er würde Snape nicht wiedersehen.

Harry rechnete nicht mit dem Aufprall, sodass er nach vorn fiel, als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Dumbledore hielt ihn am Arm fest. Das Zimmer, in dem sie waren, war gleißend hell im Vergleich zu dem dunklen Korridor, in dem sie nur eine Sekunde vorher waren. Es war ein weißer Raum, in dem nur ein einziges Bett und ein kleiner Schrank standen. Das Fenster zeigte die Aussicht auf einen sonnenbeschienen Innenhof, einen kleinen Garten, in dem vereinzelt Menschen spazieren gingen.

Das Bett wirkte unaufgeräumt und leer, doch dann sah Harry eine kleine Erhebung unter der Decke, die in einem Kopf endete. Dort lag jemand, so blass, dass sie in dem weißen Bettzeug kaum auffiel. Die Haare waren komplett weiß, und doch sah Harry, dass es keine alte Person war, die dort lag. Ihre Haut war ebenmäßig, abgesehen von den Grübchen und winzigen Lachfältchen um die Augen. Diese Frau lag dort in ihren weißen Laken, vollkommen bewegungslos, die Augen geschlossen. Sie wirkte, als würde sie friedlich schlafen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er diese Person schon einmal gesehen, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. So lange nicht, bis Dumbledore ihr mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab über die Schläfe fuhr. Die Frau wachte auf, ruhig, friedlich, und schlug ihre Augen auf. Ihre grünen Augen. Diese Augen waren so grün wie seine eigenen, doch sie waren leblos. Sie blickten nicht, sie blinzelten nicht, sie waren leer. Die Augen waren so leer wie die Person, der sie gehörten. Es war kein Leben in der Frau, keine Gefühle, kein Verlangen, keine Sorgen, kein Suchen. Dumbledore, der sich in ihr Blickfeld schob, brachte keinerlei Regung in ihr hervor. Er strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und flüsterte nur „Lilly. Kleine Lilly.“

Lilly. Das war sie also. Das sollte seine Mutter sein. Er berührte ihre Schulter, die sich selbst durch das weiche Nachthemd kalt anfühlte. Sie hatte seine Augen. Er hatte ihre Augen. War das möglich? Er ging näher an sie heran, lehnte sich über sie, schaute sie genauer an. Sie blinzelte, ihre Augen fokussierten zum ersten Mal. Ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht zuckte und ihrer Kehle entrann ein Schluchzen, bevor ihre Augen wieder ihren leeren Ausdruck annahmen. Doch sie weinte. Zwei einzelne Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und rutschten an ihrem Ohr vorbei auf das Kissen.

Harry sank auf die Knie, den Kopf auf dem Laken. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Oder wieso. Aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Sie fühlte sich an wie Familie. Es war ihm, als würden all seine Erinnerungen zerspringen, sich als falsch herausstellen und ihn verhöhnen. Was wäre, wenn Voldemort seine Mutter nicht zerstört hätte, wenn er bei seinen Eltern gelebt hätte? Warum überhaupt hatte sein Vater – nein, nicht sein Vater, sondern Voldemort – das dieser wunderbaren Frau angetan? Jede der Tränen, die seinem Auge entrannen, formulierte eine neue Frage. Keine wurde ihm beantwortet.

Dumbledore ließ ihm so viel Zeit, wie Harry benötigte. Er trocknete seine Tränen nicht. Er wusste, dass er grausam war, aber es war nötig. Harry war Voldemorts verwundbarster Punkt.

Es dauerte lange, bis Harry sich erhob. Seine Tränen waren nicht versiegt, sie waren völlig seiner Kontrolle entglitten, aber das störte ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Mit aufgeschwemmten Augen schaute er Dumbledore an: „Wir müssen Snape retten. Er darf nicht enden wie…“ Er schluckte einen Brocken herunter: „… wie meine Mutter!“

Dumbledore nahm seine Hand, wartete auf Harrys Nicken, dass er bereit war, und disapparierte. Sie landeten wieder im Flur vor Dumbledores Büro, Voldemort war noch immer dort. Er hatte auf sie gewartet. Er wusste, dass sie wiederkommen würden. Er blickte von Dumbledore zu Harry, beide bewegungslos. Er wollte auf Harry zugehen, als er dessen aufgequollenen Augen sah und den Hass in seinem Blick. Er wusste, dass er den Kampf um seinen Sohn verloren hatte. Er musste ihn loslassen, er musste ihn vernichten. Er hatte die Prophezeiung nicht umkehren können. Obwohl er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Liebe gefühlt hatte. Und noch immer fühlte. Sein Augenstern!

Voldemort wischte mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs Snapes Leiche und die Blutlache aus dem Weg. Es war schade, dass er nicht mehr Zeit hatte, ihn für seinen Verrat leiden zu lassen. Aber er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Sein größter Widersacher aller Zeiten würde jetzt sterben!

Wieder begannen Dumbledore und Voldemort ihre Angriffe zeitgleich. Doch dieses Mal fühlte der Lord etwas, er fühlte Bedauern, Wut und – Liebe. Er war mächtiger als je zuvor, er würde gewinnen, endlich würde er gewinnen. Angriff für Angriff wehrte er ab. Dumbledore wurde müde, seine Wunden bluteten noch immer. Voldemort ging zum Angriff über, Dumbledores Abwehrzauber wurden schwächer. Es dauerte dennoch Minuten, bis er auf die Knie sank, den Zauberstab noch immer auf Voldemort vor sich gerichtet. Dieser lachte, er lachte freudlos und grausam, er war seinem Ziel so nah. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den alten Mann, öffnete seinen Mund und rief „Avada Kedabra“. Ein grüner Strahl schoss direkt auf Dumbledore zu, traf ihn jedoch nicht. Stattdessen durchbohrte er Harrys Herz, der sich in Verzweiflung vor den Lehrer warf. Alles wirkte wie in Zeitlupe, der grüne Strahl, der an Harry abprallte und zurück zu seinem Absender schoss. Harry, der auf dem Boden aufkam, hart, aber lebendig. Voldemort, der die Augen aufgerissen hatte, als ihn der Großteil seines Lebens verließ. Dumbledore, der Harry versuchte aufzufangen.

Nur Severus Snape hatte dies alles nicht mehr mitbekommen. Er starb mit dem Bild von Harrys Augen, von Lillys Augen, und einem verzweifelten Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
